Band Geekism
by Kaze Tsukai Kagura
Summary: Okay, so there are a few floating out there! But this is my list about band geekism. I really hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Ideas welcome!


Okay, this is my first time doing any band geekism things. Just go easy. Um, same disclaimers apply, so you may happily read this. Maybe some of these apply to you. XD

* * *

It's thinking about pie

It's thinking about your favorite anime or anime character

It's out-playing the other band members

It's chaos

It's doom

It's destruction

It's the Apocalypse (or is it?)

It's milkshakes!

It's... PIE!!!

It's random thoughts

It's staring at a picture of your favorite cartoon character or musician in which you randomly printed out during the weekend. (A/N: What?)

It's a random monster attacking a city

It's a superhero saving the day.

It's getting mental images of a bunch of kids dancing in a field of flowers with unicorns, rainbows, and bunnies

It's keeping a personal diary

It's trying to prove another band that you're the best.

It's riding on a bus which makes you sick during too many bumps

It's practicing--horrible, dreadful, and Apocalyptic practicing

It's having your ears break into shards (A/N: Sorry...too much Inuyasha for me. Waaaaay too much XD) horribly from the horrible sound they're making

It's like a spell of disorder (A/N: Oi! This "Castle in the Sky" obsession drives me bananas!)

It's like being in a mental institution and being tied in a straightjacket.

It's debate about pairings in certain fandoms

It's a dull life

It's considered a waste of your life (A/N: Depending on how you view it)

It's being tormented by a mean teacher

It's failing the class and getting grounded

It's going to camp for a long time without your favorite things (or is it?)

It's having a stash of photos, videos, and such from your "award-winning" concert

It's decorating your instrument

It's the circle of life (A/N: So I HAVE been watching too much Disney! XD)

It's having the bathroom hogged in between practices (A/N: Like they say: You gotta go, you gotta go.)

It's like your ears' graveyard

It's squeaking your clarinet or other woodwind instrument

It's going off key--obnoxiously and literally

It's playing a funeral song on your trumpet

It's playing a fanfare on your trumpet.

It's befriending all kids of every shape, size, grade, and band

It's being forced to march correctly and getting sore feet as the aftermath

It's listening to mediocre conversations

It's developing a crush on a band member

It's twirling your baton and whacking your head

It's collapsing after a parade

It's insulting your director

It's jokes and pranks

It's carrying around a frying pan in your wonderfully sewn frying pan shaped sheath, so you can beat up anyone who does something incorrectly (A/N: For those who CAN sew! Sorry, random idea.)

It's bringing your iPod, CD player, or MP3 player with

It's watching the world's most boring movie ever

It's reading confusing notes (A/N: I can read music, and it's not confusing to me)

It's trying not to waste music

It's constant foodfighting

It's involving embarrassment

It's involving earplugs

It's involving bringing CDs playing loud music

It's trying to play anime songs on your flute (A/N: What?)

It's being proud

It's making up incredibly weird poems and songs

It's freezing your bottom off during any winter performances

It's like the end of the world (A/N: For some of you, that is)

It's being jealous that someone has your favorite instrument, and you don't

It's being hyper or sugar high

It's consuming sugar before any practices or performances

It's being invited to play at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York

It's complicated

It's singing in other languages

It's sneaking out at night, kidnapping a member's instrument, and claiming it as your own

It's listening to unwanted comments

It's laughing your head off

It's eating anything you find addicting before playing

It's wearing cool clothes

It's involving "battle of the bands."

It's going off key on purpose

* * *

Well, that's all I've got. Now the reviewers can submit some for the next chapter! Toodles!

Rikako


End file.
